Two-wire conductor systems are known in electrical and electronics fields as a means of data and power transmission. Such systems typically employ a controller that drives power into two wire conductors, controls the timing of data transfer and transmits and receives data. A master device (also called a master node) is controlled by the controller, and the master node in turn controls one or more slave devices (also called slave nodes). Generally, communication on the two-wire conductor system involves sending a clock signal on one wire and data signal on the other wire, with the rise and/or fall of the clock signal indicating data transfer between the connected devices. Two-wire conductor systems can be used in myriad applications, such as control systems in automobiles, audio signal processing, telephony, etc.